


Cold Days and Hot Chocolate

by SleepTight (ExhaustedMuffin)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gay Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, This is probably OOC but its cute so whatever, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, angst then fluff then smut then more fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExhaustedMuffin/pseuds/SleepTight
Summary: It had taken Ushijima Wakatoshi a year of avoidance and missed calls to realize he was in love with Tendou Satori.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 181





	Cold Days and Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a fanfic, and my first time successfully writing a sex scene! I edited this to the best of my abilities because after two 2am writing binges it was incomprehensible. I hope you like it! Feedback is wanted and welcome!

It had taken Ushijima Wakatoshi a year of avoidance and missed calls to realize he was in love with Tendou Satori. They had kept in steady contact the first year of college, though Tendou was usually the one initiating any conversations they had. He had gotten comfortable, thinking that Tendou would always be there, but now he _wasn’t_. He dived headfirst into his pro volleyball career and after constant interviews and practice he realized he hadn’t talked to Tendou in a little over a month. At first he thought nothing of it, they were both just entering the work force and the first few months were always said to be the worst, but then another month passed by without even a message. And then another, and _another_ , until Wakatoshi had gotten worried. Had something happened to Tendou? _Was he okay?_

Wakatoshi had finally broken down and tried calling Tendou, fueled by his incessant worry. The call rang once, twice, then there was a ****click**** as it changed over to the voicemail… Tendou had declined the call… At least he was _okay_ , he reassured himself that Tendou must be busy right then and would call back later.

But then another month passed. And _another_. That was when he began texting Tendou, at first it was once a week. And then it was twice a week, then four times a week, until _finally_ it had progressed to _every day_. At first he would just send a simple _‘Hey.’_ or _‘How are you?’_ but now it had progressed to almost a journal of sorts of him telling Tendou everything that had happened that day interspersed with thoughts of _‘I think you would have liked this movie’_ or _‘that TV show’_.

It wasn’t until now, a little over a year later (or 467 days, but who’s counting? Definitely _not_ Wakatoshi, _no Sir!_ ), after getting home from a rigorous two weeks away at games and a nice hot shower, that he sat on his unmade bed and realized, with no prompting, that he was in love with his friend. His friend that was currently _not talking to him_.

Wakatoshi sat in shock of himself for only a few moments before he sent out an abnormally short text to Tendou, then called the only person he could think might know what was going on, Goshiki Tsutomu.

The call was long but he was disheartened to learn that, no, Goshiki hadn’t heard from Tendou either. Though he did listen to Wakatoshi as he unload all that he had been feeling for the past year, how he felt lonely and cut off from one of the most important people in his life.

“Ushijima are you sayi－”

“I love him Goshiki.” He stated a flatly as he could. There was no point in having a crisis about being gay, he always thought ‘You love who you love, gender changes nothing.’ as simple and pragmatic as ever.

“Oh, uh- yeah, that’s cool. I’m not against it or anything! But,” Goshiki spoke quickly and he was sure that if they were talking face to face that he would see Goshiki blushing, “why didn’t you say something sooner?”

“I didn’t know until after he stopped taking to me.” And there it was. He was an idiot who didn’t see what he could’ve had until it was out of reach.

“Hey, I can hear you brooding! Quit it.” Goshiki said suddenly, pulling Wakatoshi from his thoughts.

“I’m not brooding.”

“Sure. Tell you what, if I see Tendou I’ll tell him you’re trying to get in touch, okay?”

Wakatoshi mulled it over for a moment before assenting and they hung up. Maybe it wasn’t a fully lost cause but he couldn’t help but feel like maybe he’d never get to see Tendou again. A heavy feeling settled on his chest at the thought and he sighed heavily before turning off the light and settling in bed for the night.

~

It was three weeks later that Wakatoshi found himself walking down a busy street of Paris while on the phone with Goshiki.The late November chill had settled in him and though he wasn’t shivering he was walking at a brisk pace to be out of the cold sooner. He had a free day before his flight home was scheduled and had decided that Paris was as good a place as any to get his mother’s gift for her birthday.

“Yeah, it’s a real famous shop, _La Douce Floraison_. They’ve got all kinds of pastries and sweets but their chocolate’s the best! If you wanna get your mom a nice gift for her birthday I’d say go there.” Goshiki exclaimed excitedly, he had kept in contact after the first phone call. They called twice a week to catch up and had an email chain about a mile long that mainly consisted of pictures of Goshiki’s roommate’s cat.

“I don’t know, do you think it’s enough? I feel like I should get her more.” Little puffs of steam escaped with his words, causing him to give a small shiver. He hadn’t gotten to talk to his mother lately because of conflicting schedules, what with his burgeoning volleyball career and her planning her upcoming wedding. He was glad that his mother had decided to remarry, he even liked his soon-to-be step-father. The man was a loud, joyful sort, and made his mother happy, which was all that really mattered to Wakatoshi.

“Go there first and if what they have is lackluster go somewhere else. Or you could get the chocolate and another gift as well?” Goshiki was pushing this shop and Wakatoshi figured that either meant it was really good or he had an ulterior motive, no matter what it wasn’t too bad of an idea.

He stopped beside the door, a waft of sweet smelling air embracing him as someone left the shop, “Alright, I’m right at the door so I’ll have to let you go.”

“Okay, have fun!” Goshiki called excitedly, reaffirming Wakatoshi’s ulterior motive theory.

“Yeah, I’ll talk to you later.” He paused a beat and looked up to the sign where the shop’s name was written in elegant, flowing writing, “And Goshiki?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks, for everything.”

“Aw, man. It’s nothing. I mean, what are friends for?” He sounded embarrassed, Wakatoshi chuckled before saying his goodbyes and stepped into the warm store.

All but three of the walls were an inviting cream with brown, wooden accents while the fourth wall, behind the service counter, was a faded red brick. The whole place smelled like fresh baked bread, coffee and chocolate. There were two and four person tables placed tastefully on one side with overstuffed armchairs and a couch surrounding a short coffee table on the other.

Wakatoshi turned to the counter that took up the whole of the left wall, there was a glass case of fresh pastries and chocolates on the right of the counter. His mouth watered at the thought of a warm croissant and his stomach gave a low grumble of agreement. If anything he could get a quick lunch before resuming his shopping.

Walking up to the empty counter there was a bell and Wakatoshi gave it a quick, firm ring.

“I’m coming!” A voice called in Japanese to his surprise.

" _Parlez en français_ , Tendou, _ou vous aurez encore des ennuis_!" A different voice called and Wakatoshi’s head snapped towards the entrance to the kitchen, to the right past the glass case, at the familiar name said amongst foreign words. His breath caught at the back of his throat as a familiar shock of red hair, though now much shorter, came into view.

“Wakatoshi?” Tendou asked tentatively, as if he was unsure of what he was seeing.

~

It had taken Tendou Satori five years to give up on Ushijima Wakatoshi. He wasn’t sure when exactly he had fallen for the other boy, it felt like one day he had woken up completely smitten. At first Satori had entertained the thought of confessing but he had quickly dismissed the thought. Wakatoshi was to busy chasing his volleyball dreams for _any_ romance, gay or otherwise. So he decided to keep it to himself. No sense ruining his friendship with a stupid crush, right?

And so it went all throughout high school. Satori was no lovesick schoolgirl, he didn’t hide around corners with a fluttering heart or write extravagant love letters, never to be sent. No. He stood by Wakatoshi as a friend, laughing and practicing as if he wasn’t stealing glances when they were changing. Pretending that there wasn’t a hand gripping his heart that squeezed every time Wakatoshi was approached by a pretty girl.

Then Satori was in college, reaching towards his own dream while Wakatoshi dove into his pro volleyball career. They still kept in touch via email and calls but it was when his friend, Aiya, pointed out that _he_ was always the one to initiate the conversations, during a study session, that he thought maybe it was too much.

“Tendou, if he wanted to talk to you he’d at least message you first once in a while.” She leveled her gaze coolly and he fidgeted.

“He’s not like that, he’s just really bad at social interactions.” He defended uselessly as she raised an eyebrow in challenge.

“Fine, maybe he isn’t,” Tendou sat back in his chair and relaxed his shoulders from their defensive position, “ _But_ , you shouldn’t text him for like two weeks. If he doesn’t get in touch _drop him_.” He slumped forwards and dropped his head onto the table with a dull thud.

“I don’t wanna.” He whined before turning his head to look up at her.

“Tendou,” Aiya sighed and shook her head, “It’s for your own good, you’ve been hung up on this guy for what? Three years?”

“Four.” He mumbled pitifully.

“ _Four years_. You have to move on eventually, you can’t chase after him forever while he won’t give you the time of day. Find yourself a hot hunk of man and get yourself laid before I have to sit through our graduation with you moping.” Her voice softened at the end of her rant and Tendou sent her a small, if wobbly, smile.

~

So he stopped messaging for two weeks. And then three weeks. And then halfway through week four his phone fell in dishwater and he was forced to buy a new one, _and_ he forgot the password to his email. He figured the only person he didn’t see in person to get their contact info was Wakatoshi, and maybe that was a good thing.

In two months he had graduated from college, in another month he was in Paris studying under a friend of one of his professors and then five months later he was working in a big name _patisserie_ , surrounded by the smell of his once far off dreams. But now the sweetness was choking and his chest _ached_. He had gotten in touch with Goshiki after he got his new phone and told him not to give his email to Wakatoshi, or tell him that he was going to Paris. Satori was sure that if he saw Wakatoshi again he’d never leave.

It wasn’t until three weeks ago that Goshiki started pressing for answers as to why he didn’t want to talk to Wakatoshi. He couldn’t tell him. He couldn’t force the words that were stuck in the back of his throat out. Who knew what Goshiki would think and Satori wasn’t ready to ruin _another_ friendship over his stupid _feelings_. So he deflected the questions or brought up new topics to distract Goshiki and wearily edged around any serious conversations.

And then just last week Goshiki had finally managed to get a useful bit of information.

“What’s the name of your shop, by the way?” Goshiki asked, suddenly, during one of their calls and he startled before answering.

“ _La Douce Florasion_ , why?”

“No reason, just being nosy.” Goshiki responded, sounding less than sincere.

“O-kay.” Satori deadpanned, then came up with an excuse to get off the phone before Goshiki could ferret any more information from him.

~

It was late November and Satori was once again in the _patisserie_ , it felt so much like home now, this place that had once been so foreign to him, so much so that he could probably manoeuvre this kitchen better even than the one in his childhood home. He was in said kitchen with Marcel, his coworker, about to bring out a fresh tray of chocolates when he heard the bell. He quickly set the tray back down and called out an “I’m coming!” in Japanese as he sped to the front.

Marcel yelled from behind him in warning, “ _Parlez en français_ , Tendou, _ou vous aurez encore des ennuis_!”, admittedly Marcel was right. He had gotten in trouble more than a few times for confusing customers by speaking Japanese.

He looked to the customer as he walked through the doorway out of the kitchen and immediately felt his heart fall to his stomach as his eyes met familiar olive hair.

“Wakatoshi?” Satori asked, voice wavering in disbelief. Maybe he had fallen and hit his head causing a dream too _sweet_ to be real? He shut his eyes tight and opened them again quickly. Nope, still there.

“Tendou.” The man’s voice rumbled deep as their eyes met and Satori forced down a blush as he stepped to the counter.

“So, uh, what can I do for you?” He asked, not meeting Wakatoshi’s eyes.

“To talk to you.” He responded, sounding breathless, as if he had just run across the world to be right in front of Satori.

“No, what do you want to order.” He corrected with a chuckle and finally looked into Wakatoshi’s eyes again.

“A, uh,” Wakatoshi swallows awkwardly, “A croissant. And hot chocolate. Two hot chocolates, if it’s okay for me to buy you a drink?” Satori nodded and looked away, trying to force down the blush that was taking over his face.

He quickly made the hot chocolates and grabbed the croissant while Wakatoshi paid. He lead Wakatoshi to the other side of the shop and sat on the couch, immediately setting his drink on a coaster on the coffee table. Sitting on the couch seemed to have been the wrong move because Wakatoshi is suddenly _too close_ as he sat right beside Satori. He could smell his cologne, a woodsy scent with a sweet undertone.

Wakatoshi was halfway done with his croissant before he spoke. “How- uh, how are you?” It was slow, stunted. Awkward small talk with your neighbor you didn’t really know, not your best friend. But were they even friends anymore?

“I’m good, uh, what about you?” It felt like he was pushing Wakatoshi away all over again and his heart gave a hard squeeze at the thought.

“I’m- I’m fine, usually.” What were they going to talk about next, the _weather_? Satori quickly blinked at the sting behind his eyes that threatened tears. “I’ve, uh, missed you.” Wakatoshi looked at him with a small, self deprecating, smile.

“I’ve missed you too.” Satori finally forced out of his throat, thick with emotion.

Wakatoshi shifted to face him fully, setting aside his croissant and picking up his hot chocolate. “Then why haven’t you called me?” he asked, eyes brimming with hurt and Satori couldn’t help but reach out to comfort the other man, but thought better of it and jerked his hand away, knocking Wakatoshi’s own hand… that still held his hot chocolate.

Satori watched in slow motion as Wakatoshi’s hot chocolate splashed over his shirt and pants, quickly soaking into the soft blue sweater in an ugly, brown stain. “I’m so sorry!” He exclaimed as he dashed to the counter to grab a fistful of napkins, returning and shoving the napkins into Wakatoshi’s front to try and pat it dry.

“Give me a minute.” He said to Wakatoshi and ran to the kitchen, “Marcel, _je dois y aller, je te dirai tout plus tard mais c'est une émergence._ ” He called to his coworker as he grabbed his coat and rushed back to the front of the shop. “Come with me.” He said and took Wakatoshi’s hand before he could protest, dragging him out of the patisserie and onto the cold street. It was a ten minute walk to Satori’s apartment but they made it in a record breaking seven minutes.

They made it up three flights before Wakatoshi could even think to say anything and then Satori got the door unlocked and was dragging Wakatoshi into the living room, leaving him there as he quickly went to his bedroom to find clothes for Wakatoshi to change into.

When he got back to the living room Wakatoshi was staring dazedly around his apartment, his eyes snapped to Satori as he entered the room. He shoved the bundle of clothes into Wakatoshi’s arms, “For you to change into.” He waited a beat as Wakatoshi continued to just stare at him. “I broke my phone. Well I forgot my email password and broke my phone… I’m sorry.”

“What?” Wakatoshi asked quietly and he couldn’t help his fond smile.

“You asked why I didn’t call. I broke my phone.” He stated simply, smile still in place, “Now hurry and go change.” he shooed Wakatoshi toward the hallway that led to both his bedroom and the bathroom..

Wakatoshi glanced from the bundle in his hands to Satori until his face lit up with an idea. He dug in his pocket and took out his, thankfully undamaged, phone. He fiddled with it for a moment then held it out to Satori, “Read, please.” He stated simply and when Satori took the device he immediately turned and headed to change.

Satori looked at the phone and marveled at what he read.

It was messages. To _him_. Long, rambling messages that Wakatoshi had sent every day for almost the full year. He felt tears build up behind his eyes as he read on, his heart stuttered at the last two, short, messages. The first was sent a week ago.

****Sent: November 23** ** ** **rd** ** ****,** ** ****7:23pm** **

I miss you.

****Sent: Yesterday, 5:56pm** **

I love you.

Tears began to fall from his eyes as his heart beat a thunderous song in his chest. He looked up just in time to see Wakatoshi walk into the living room and his voice cracked as he spoke softly, “I love you too.”

Wakatoshi crossed the living room in three long strides and swept him into a tight hug. He pulled back to look into his eyes and gruffly whispered “I love you.” Then Wakatoshi’s lips were on his. The kiss was smooth, chaste and quickly over as they pulled apart. “I’ve missed you.” Wakatoshi whispered as he buried his face in Satori’s neck, causing him to shudder as his breath ghosted across the sensitive skin there.

Satori pulled away and smiled, quickly wiping the tears from his face with his sleeve. “You must be hungry, I didn’t let you finish your lunch, do you want me to make you something?”

“No,” Wakatoshi stepped closer, back into Satori’s personal space. “I’m fine－” he stomach gave a loud grumble in protest, causing him to blush lightly. “Well, I guess I _could_ eat.”

~

After a quick lunch of sandwiches that Satori whipped up they sat at the table, talking animatedly.

“－and then Aiya drops the _whole tray,_ ruining more than half of her pastries. I had to help her remake the rest before Nakamura-sensei came back to grade us! It was a nightmare.” He finished his story as he picked at the remnants of his sandwich, looking up to see Wakatoshi gazing at him fondly. He blushed and quickly looked away, after years of keeping everything bottled up it felt unnatural for Wakatoshi to be giving him so much affection.

Satori jumped at a touch on his hand and looked to Wakatoshi, who gave him a concerned look. “Are you okay?”

“I- yeah, it’s just－” He cut himself off and sighed, “This is new, ya’know?” He gave a shaky smile and startled as Wakatoshi stood suddenly and rounded the table to pull him into an embrace.

“It’s okay, maybe it’s not the same but… I’m nervous too.” He looked up into Wakatoshi’s eyes.

“Yeah?” He asked, voice cracking in embarrassment.

“Yes.” Wakatoshi spoke softly and leaned forward to place a soft kiss on his lips before pulling away to bury his face in Satori’s neck.

“You like resting your head there?” He asked, trying to slow his heart rate.

Wakatoshi nuzzled closer, his breath causing Satori to shiver and bite his lip, “You smell good,” He said gruffly, “like chocolate and cinnamon.” He breathed in deeply and Satori blushed. “I have to leave tomorrow…” It sounded like Wakatoshi was… pouting?

Satori gave a breathy chuckle, “Such is the life of a pro volleyball player.”

“I’m guessing I can’t convince you to come with me?”

“Ah no, sorry.” He pushed his hand through Wakatoshi’s hair to the top of his head and gave him a pat. “Work and all that. We’ll figure it out at some point, I’m sure, but for right now it’ll have to be a long distance thing.” Wakatoshi looked up at him and chuckled. “What time do you have to get back? It’s gotten late…”

“Free day, I’m good as long as I make it to the airport on time tomorrow.” He placed his hand on Satori’s cheek and brushed his thumb on the corner of his lips. “I can stay the night, if that’s okay?” He leaned more into Wakatoshi’s hand, giving a small, shy nod.

Wakatoshi pulled his face close to give him, a long, lingering kiss charged with emotion. He felt his legs shake and was sure that, had he been standing, he’d have fallen. As it was, when Wakatoshi set his right hand on his waist Satori gave a full-body shiver, causing him to gasp into the kiss. Wakatoshi took advantage of this and dipped his tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss with a groan.

Satori pulled away, gasping, “We should probably move somewhere more… comfortable.” He said, unsure of himself, as he glanced away.

Wakatoshi grabbed him by his rear and picked him up effortlessly. He swiped his tongue along Satori’s lips, forcing his mouth open, moaning as he bit lightly on his bottom lip. Wakatoshi took a few strides into the living room as Satori wrapped his legs around his waist. He then gently laid Satori on the couch and nibbled at his neck while he snaked a hand up his shirt, palming his chest.

Wakatoshi groaned and pulled away, putting a hand on Satori’s hip to keep him from following. “How－,” His voice was deeper than usual and he cut himself off to swallow thickly and started again, “How far do you want to go?”

Satori looked up at the man he has loved for six years with, sparkling, red eyes and smirked, “All of it, anything. _Every_ thing.” and gave a low sigh.

Wakatoshi’s eyes widened and he stared for only a second before beginning his assault at his neck again, shoving Satori’s shirt off completely. His left hand palmed at his chest softly, then he caught a nipple in his fingertips and gently pinched until a moan tore its way from Satori’s chest.

“’Toshi,” Satori mumbled dazedly as he reached down to cup Wakatoshi in his hand, “Take me to bed?” It was more of a request than it was a demand but he gave his hand a squeeze and felt Wakatoshi twitch in response.

Wakatoshi stood and swept Satori up into his arms as if he weighed nothing, quickly making his way down the hall and gently kicking open the door to his room. He set Satori on his feet and striped off his borrowed shirt before stepping to him and gently pushing him onto the bed. Wakatoshi made quick work of Satori’s pants and gently slipped them off his slim legs, taking the time to scatter kisses on his thighs as he then stripped him of his underwear.

Wakatoshi looked up from the marks he had sucked onto Satori’s skin to his face; he was looking down at him, eyelids drooping low and pupils blown wide in pleasure. There was a delicate blush dusted across his cheeks and his lips were wet and kiss swollen. He looked delectable to Wakatoshi, who took this moment to dive back into a heated kiss. He reached down to cup Satori in his hand, his smooth flesh searing hot and heavy.

“Pants,” Satori groaned as he pushed away Wakatoshi’s hand with a shudder, “take your pants off ‘Toshi.”

Wakatoshi slipped from the bed, pushing his pants and boxers to his ankles. Satori slid down the bed to bring his face level with his arousal, reaching out to grip it in his hand. Wakatoshi let out a quiet moan and Satori looked up at him with a smirk as he inched his face closer.

“Satori.” Wakatoshi gasped out, almost in warning, but it was too late. Satori gently lapped at the head before taking it in to his mouth, sucking firmly while pressing up with his tongue, causing more soft moans to bubble out above him. He let out his own muffled moan when Wakatoshi gently cupped his head in his hand. “Satori.” He said again, with much more urgency, pulling Satori’s mouth off of himself with a wet ****pop****.

Wakatoshi placed two fingers under Satori’s chin, tilting his face up, “Lube, Satori.”

“Okay.” Satori’s voice cracked, gruff and raw from his previous actions, as he scrambled to his nightstand and back to hand the half-empty bottle over.

“Good.” Wakatoshi rumbled as he kissed Satori, easing him onto his back on the bed, reaching a hand to grip him firmly as he trailed kisses down his body to his groin. He quickly took Satori’s length into his mouth, letting go to slick the fingers of his left hand with lube.

Satori shivered as a finger prodded at him, moaning as Wakatoshi gave a hard suck as he sunk his finger into him. Satori’s hands flew to Wakatoshi’s hair as he started to bob his head and pump his hand in tandem, switching between fast and slow until he prodded with a second finger. Satori’s back arched almost completely off the bed as the two digits slotted together, stretching him further with a pleasurable burn.

When Wakatoshi began scissoring his fingers a moan ripped its way from Satori as he gasped, “There!” he had brushed a place that had sparks flashing in Satori’s eyes, legs trembling against the bed. Wakatoshi began assaulting that spot with pinpoint accuracy, causing Satori to thrash wildly as he was brought to the edge just to be pulled back, over and over again.

“’Toshi,” He gasped, voice high and breathy, “please, I need you. Please!” The words were coming in a flood of desperation, he couldn’t take it anymore.

Wakatoshi pulled his mouth away from Satori as his fingers continued their torture. “Not yet.” he mumbled before leaning back in for more.

Satori roughly pulled his head back up by his hair and glared into his eyes, “I’m _ready_ , damnit!”

A growl started in Wakatoshi’s chest as he sat back and pulled his fingers out of Satori, grabbed the discarded bottle and lubed up his own length before he placed the blunt end of his head against Satori’s entrance. He leaned to kiss him as he started to slowly ease in, each inch feeling absolutely _enormous_ as sparks flew up Satori’s spine.

Satori whined lightly, it wasn’t enough. He had been so _close_ when Wakatoshi had been fingering him open but now he was going _so slow_. The frustration was its own kind of agony and Satori almost cried out when he felt Wakatoshi stop.

“Are you okay?” Wakatoshi asked, voice strained in his effort. Satori shifted his hips with another whine, trying to silently urge him on. “I- I’ll pull out.” Wakatoshi stuttered and started to pull away.

Satori locked his legs around him and gasped a loud “No!” His hands flew to Wakatoshi’s shoulders, trying to pull him closer, “Please! Please. ‘Toshi, I- please.” He was a mess, trying to articulate past the haze clogging all his higher brain function, reduced to begging as Wakatoshi stopped above him.

“Fuck－” Wakatoshi cursed and snapped his hips forward in a rough thrust. Satori’s pleads quickly morphed into broken moans as Wakatoshi started a brutal pace, “Wanted. To. Be. Gentle. With. You.” Each word was punctuated with a hard thrust of his hips. A brush against his insides caused Satori’s back to arch off of the bed in pleasure and Wakatoshi immediately adjusted to hit that spot head-on on every thrust.

“Yes! Yes, yes, yes.” Satori started up a mantra as he got ever closer, he felt as if every part of him was vibrating in pleasure and was sure that Wakatoshi could feel it as he began to tighten around him.

“That’s it,” Wakatoshi growled and Satori came, starbursts of color erupting in his vision as he trembled with his release. “Fuck, Satori.” Wakatoshi groaned above him as he buried himself to the hilt into Satori with his own release. He leaned forward as he eased out to leave hot, open-mouthed kisses on Satori’s lips before rolling to the side and pulling him close.

“You’ll get dirty.” Satori protested breathlessly as he laid his head on Wakatoshi’s chest.

“Don’t care right now.” Wakatoshi mumbled back and pulled Satori closer.

They laid like that while they caught their breath, Wakatoshi’s hand rubbing small circles into Satori’s shoulder.

“I’ve loved you since second year.” Satori found himself saying and turned his face away in embarrassment. Wakatoshi’s hand came up to rest on the back of his neck as he sighed.

“I don’t know when I started loving you, but I realized it when you left.” He stopped himself before he could add _‘me’_ at the end.

Satori sat up to look Wakatoshi in the eye and smiled, “I’ll never leave you again ‘Toshi, I love you.”

Wakatoshi smiled warmly, eyes soft, “I love you too.”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> The Patisserie is named 'The Blooming Sweet'.  
> "Speak in French, Tendou, or you'll be in trouble again!" is what Marcel yells at Tendou as he comes out of the kitchen.  
> “Marcel, I have to go, I'll tell you everything later but its an emergency.” is what Tendou says to Marcel before he leaves.
> 
> This came to me after learning that Tendou became a Chocolatier after high school. I didn't even ship these two before this?


End file.
